


Worth Saving - The Podcast

by M_LadyinWaiting (Tanis)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Athos Angst, Athos Finding HIs Way, Athos Whump, Medic Aramis, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/M_LadyinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Athos has good intentions, but not even the promise of fulfillment of a lifelong dream can keep him from the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Saving - The Podcast

[ ](http://tindeck.com/listen/ehmie)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work of transformative fan fiction. The characters and settings in this story are the property of The BBC, it's successors and assigns. The story and the podcast are the property of the author. No copyright infringement has been perpetrated for financial gain.


End file.
